se_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Tylthe
Tylthe is home to an advanced civilization that has been living for over 4 million Tylthean years. Of course, the dominant life forms call themselves "Tyltheans". The planet's surface area is significantly covered by land mass. It's semi-major axis is .51 AU. Tylthe System The Tylthe system is 8.7 billion years old. Tylthe is the fourth planet from its parent star, spectral type K0V. The star also orbits its companion of similar class, spectral type K7V. Within Tylthe's system, two bodies play host to life. One being Tylthe, the other being Moramerde, an ice giant with aerial life. The system in general has a ring of asteroids orbiting the star, and periodically introduce comets that come and pass the inner planets at rates of one or two per month, giving the planet and her inhabitants beautiful backdrops against the night skies. Once every 3 years or so (6 Earth years) a periodic comet (named Liyma) comes in for a swoop. It is famous for outgassing a beautiful green color near, during and after its closest approach. Tylthe has nine dwarf moons that are supposedly captured asteroids from the system's vast asteroid field, and has had probes sent to each one at some point in time. Tylthe Physical Properties Along with its planetary and stellar cousins, the planet Tylthe is also 8.7 billion years old. Unlike Earth, Tylthe's land masses make up close to 95% of the planet's surface. Its atmosphere is denser than Earth's, its atmospheric pressure on the surface being just under 6 atm. Mean surface temperature is 289.867 Kelvin, which periodically changes, depending on where the second star in the stellar system is. Tylthe has no seasons because of a lack of great axial tilt toward the orbital plane. Tylthe ceased volcanism, although there are clear signs that active volcanoes were present. With no plate tectonics, volcanism was thought to be the way that the surface changed throughout the planet's history. The planet has a significant magnetic field, though less stronger than Earth's. Mountain ranges are very common across the surface and vast plateaus are common also. There are few main bodies of water, all of them independent of one another as not many of them are connected via rivers or streams. Tylthe has no polar ice caps. The only ice there is are in higher altitudes on dormant volcanoes and mountaintops. It takes Tylthe 147.4 days to orbit its star. Tylthe's Climate As mentioned above, the surface temperature stays relatively constant, as the atmosphere does a great job at distributing heat around the planet, keeping it warm on the night side. Even near the poles, the temperature is still normally within 10-15 Kelvin from the temperature at the equator. Tylthe's Life Life on Tylthe came about naturally via abiogenesis around 7.2 billion years ago, not long after the planet first formed. Evidence shows that life started out in the oceans, and stayed there for just over four billion years. After that, changes in the parent star's activity occurred, becoming less active. With a stable magnetic field, life was able to thrive eventually on land, spreading slowly across the globe. Tylthe began to host intelligent life very late into its lifespan, with the dominating species, the Tyltheans, coming about just over 4 million years ago. Thousands of years passed before the first major cities were contructed, mostly around liquid water. Tyltheans, although certainly capable of war and conflict, never fought with one another and became extremely efficient at discovering the universe around them. After this, it was only hundreds of years later before they made their first trip to space, to the nearest dwarf moon. The species became space faring years later, discovering throughout their own system and the binary companion to their parent star. Tylthe-000.jpg Tylthe-001.jpg Tylthe-002.jpg Tylthe-003.jpg|Tylthe with Liyma in the background Tylthe-004.jpg Tylthe-005.jpg Tylthe-006.jpg Category:Objects Category:Terrae Category:Terra Category:Procedural objects